neptolumbiafandomcom-20200223-history
Forever Charmed
Forever Charmed is the 178th and final episode of The WB's Charmed. Summary Piper enlists Coop's help to travel back in time and change the events that lead to the deaths of Phoebe and Paige. Cast 8x22_Phoebe.jpg|Phoebe Halliwell 8x22P27.png|Paige Matthews 8x22_Piper.jpg|Piper Halliwell 8x22-Billie.jpg|Billie Jenkins 8x22-Leo.jpg|Leo Wyatt 8x22-Chris.jpg|Chris Halliwell 8x22P17.png|Coop Wyatt_Still1.jpg|Wyatt Halliwell Main Cast *Alyssa Milano as Phoebe Halliwell *Rose McGowan as Paige Matthews *Holly Marie Combs as Piper Halliwell *Kaley Cuoco as Billie Jenkins *Brian Krause as Leonardo Wyatt Guest Stars *Marnette Patterson as Christine Jenkins *Drew Fuller as Adult Chris Halliwell *Finola Hughes as Patricia Halliwell *James Read as Victor Bennett *Jennifer Rhodes as Penelope Halliwell *Wes Ramsey as Adult Wyatt Halliwell *Anthony Cistaro as Dumain *Leland Crooke as Candor *Denise Dowse as Angel of Destiny *Søren Oliver as Baliel *Steven J. Oliver as Asmodeus *Ellen Geer as Older Piper Halliwell *Gordon Wells as Older Leo Wyatt *Ivan Sergei as Henry Mitchell *Victor Webster as Coop Co-Stars *Alexis Raich as Little Piper Halliwell *Sierra Paris as P.J. Halliwell *Julia Di Angelo as Granddaughter Prudence Halliwell *Jason & Kristopher Simmons as Little Wyatt Halliwell Uncredited *Unknown actor as Little Chris Halliwell *Unknown actress as Parker Halliwell *Kathleen Teresa Scott as Melinda Halliwell *Unknown actress as Tamora Mitchell *Unknown actress as Katlyn Mitchell *Unknown actor as Henry Mitchell Jr. *Unknown actor as Matthew Halliwell Magical Notes The Book of Shadows The Final Entries Phoebe's Entry writing her entry.]] So much has happened over the last eight years. So much has been gained and lost. Still in some ways, I feel like my life is really just beginning. And it was. For though I had loved before, I'd never really known love until I met Coop. A man who I shared this special little girl… I had long ago foreseen, but feared I might never have. Along with two other special little girls I had not foreseen. I was suddenly so blessed to have a new family of my own. And old friends to share it with. And though I kept working and giving advice to those who asked, I was more interested in helping them find love, since finally having been loved... Paige's Entry writing her entry.]] Phoebe had become somewhat of an expert on the subject. As for me... life without demons opened up similar avenues. Henry of course continued to look after his parolees, even if they didn't want to be looked after. But still making time to help me with little Henry and the twins. Which allowed me time to finally embrace my inner Whitelighter. And to help the next generation of witches come into their own... Piper's Entry writing her entry.]] So that Paige could pass on all that she'd learned, not just to her own children or to mine, or to Phoebe's but to other future witches and Whitelighters as well. Which filled the time between when we were doing the fighting, and when our kids were old enough to take over. Allowing me time to get back to my roots and cook something other than potions for once. And open the restaurant I'd always dreamed of owning. As for Leo after we reclaimed Magic School, he went back to teaching. Which he continued to do, until it was time to retire. And although we certainly had our struggles and heartaches over the years, we're a family of survivors and we will always be. Which is why we've truly been Charmed. Spells To Banish the Hollow To Banish the Hollow is a spell in the Warren Book of Shadows specifically made to remove The Hollow from the ones it had possessed. At first, it was thought that Good and Evil both had to come together and return it back to its tomb, however the three generations of Halliwells, Penny, Patty and Piper Halliwell were able to send it back. :Iam Is Addo :Hic Is Addo :Malum Quod Bonus :Vox In Conssesus :Super Dico Nos 8x22BanishHollow1.png|Patty, present Piper and Penny casting the spell. 8x22-HollowReturns.jpg|A part of the Hollow leaves the Charmed Ones. 8x22BanishHollow2.png|The other part of the Hollow leaving the Jenkins sisters. Potions Triad Vanquishing Potion The Triad Vanquishing Potion was made by Penny, Piper and Paige at Phoebe's condo. It was specifically created to vanquish The Triad and/or Christine Jenkins. The potion was included in the Warren Book of Shadows, however it might have been numerous potions mixed together, which would make it strong enough to actually kill and vanquish The Triad or at least banish them for now. 8x22-PennyPiperPotion.jpg|Piper and Grams creating the potion. 8x22TriadVanquish1.png|The Charmed Ones throw the potions. 8x22TriadVanquish2.png|The Triad is vanquished once and for all. ''Teleportation Potion Present Billie took a '''Teleportation Potion' with her to the past. After Patty, Penny and present Piper banished the Hollow back to its crypt, time caught up and present and past Billie became one. Billie then teleported Christy and herself out with the potion. 8x22TeleportationPotion1.jpg|The potion lying on the floor. 8x22TeleportationPotion2.png|Billie throws the potion onto the ground. 8x22TeleportationPotion3.png|Christy and Billie smoking out. Powers *'Molecular Combustion: '''Used by Piper to blow open Phoebe's condo's door and past and present Dumain. *'Beaming:' Type of Teleportation used by Coop. *'Time Travel:' Piper, Leo, Patty and Grams traveled to several points in time through Coop's Ring. Billie projected herself and the Charmed Ones to the past. Dumain and Christy used Coop's Ring as well to go to the past. The Charmed Ones later used it to return to the present. *'Molecular Immobilization:' Used by Patty to freeze Leo. *'Telekinesis:' Used by past Billie to fling present Billie. Present Billie used it to deviate Christy's fireball. Prudence Halliwell, Piper and Leo's granddaughter, used it to close the Manor's front door). *'Orbing:' Type of Teleportation used by Paige, adult Chris and adult Wyatt. *'Fire Throwing:' Used by past Billie and Christy to attack past Piper, Phoebe and Paige. *'Advanced Electrokinesis:' Used by the past Charmed Ones to attack the past Jenkins sisters. *'Sparkling:' Type of Teleportation used by the Angel of Destiny. *'Shimmering:' Type of Teleportation used by Dumain. *'Remote Beaming (through Channeling):' Used by Phoebe to beam Coop to her. *'Manifestation:' In the past, the Triad manifestated in Magic School. *'Telekinetic Orbing:' Used by present Paige to orb Coop's Ring into her hand. Future Paige used it to deviate a Darklighter Arrow. Matthew Halliwell used it to orb a book into his hand. *'Pyrokinesis:' Used by Christy to create a fireball to attack Billie and the Charmed Ones. 8x22P1.png|Piper blasts open Phoebe's condo's door. 8x22P2.png|Coop beaming in. 8x22P3.png|Piper and Leo travel back to moment where Phoebe was conceived. 8x22P4.png|Patty freezes Leo. 8x22P5.png|Piper, Patty and Leo travel to old Piper and Leo. 8x22P6.png|Patty, Leo and Piper travel to Grams. 8x22P7.png|Billie projects herself into the past. 8x22P8.png|Present Billie is flung by her past self. 8x22P9.png|Past Paige orbing in with her past sisters. 8x22P10.png|Patty, Penny, present Piper and Leo traveling to the Ultimate Battle. 8x22P11.png|Past Charmed Ones fight past Jenkins sisters. 8x22P12.png|The Angel of Destiny sparkling in. 8x22P13.png|The Angel of Destiny sparkling out with Leo. 8x22P14.png|Coop beaming in. 8x22P15.png|Adult Chris orbing out with Patty and adult Wyatt. 8x22P16.png|Paige orbing out with Grams, Piper and Phoebe. 8x22P17.png|Dumain shimmering in. 8x22P18.png|Dumain shimmering out with Coop. 8x22P19.png|Paige orbing in with Grams, Piper and Phoebe. 8x22P20.png|Phoebe beams Coop to her by thinking of him. 8x22P21.png|Christy and Dumain arriving in the past with Coop's Ring. 8x22P22.png|In the past, the Triad manifested in Magic School. 8x22P23.png|Billie projects herself and the Charmed Ones into the past. 8x22P24.png|Piper blows up present Dumain. 8x22P25.png|Past Dumain starts shimmering out. 8x22P26.png|Piper blows him up before he can do so. 8x22P27.png|Paige orbs Coop's Ring into her hand. 8x22P28.png|Christy attacks Billie and the Charmed Ones with a fireball. 8x22P29.png|Billie telekinetically deviates the fireball. 8x22P30.png|The Charmed Ones traveling back to the present. 8x22P31.png|Wyatt orbing out. 8x22P32.png|Wyatt orbing in. 8x22P33.png|The Angel of Destiny sparkling in with Leo. 8x22P34.png|The Angel of Destiny sparkling out. 8x22P35.png|Paige deviating a Darklighter Arrow. 8x22P36.png|Matthew orbs a book into his hand. 8x22P37.png|Piper and Leo's granddaughter telekinetically closes the Manor's front door. Artifacts * 'Warren Book of Shadows -''' The Halliwell Family's magical tome, which contains different spells and potions. * The Hollow -''' The Hollow is an ancient vapor and the most powerful magical force ever. Both sets of sisters used it to destroy each other. * 'Coop's Ring -' Coop's ring enabled Piper and Leo to travel into the past and the future to change it and overall stop her sisters from dying and saving the manor from destruction. 8x22-PiperBook.jpg|The Book of Shadows 8x22-HollowBillie.jpg|The Hollow 8x22-Ring.jpg|Coop's Ring Notes and Trivia and Leo play scrabble.]] thumb|Promotional image. * This is the eleventh and last title with the word "Charmed" on it. * The title for this episode was originally going to be "A Farewell to Charmed". * The series finale earned 4.5 million viewers on original airing, the highest ratings for the season. * This episode was filmed before "Kill Billie: Vol. 2" due to the manor being destroyed in that episode. * Ellen Geer had to wear eye contacts to match Holly Marie Combs' eye color and they also shaped her eyebrow to match Holly's scar. Her long hair also played a big part in choosing her to play elderly Piper Halliwell. * This is the second time Piper meets her future self. Although only a few hours older in "A Witch In Time". Phoebe did so in "The Three Faces of Phoebe" and "Hulkus Pocus". Phoebe, Piper and Prue got to be their future selves in "Morality Bites" and Paige was actually turned into an elderly version of herself in "Charrrmed!". * The producers chose to cast two elderly actors that look like Brian and Holly instead of using wigs and prosthetic on them, so that it would look real. Holly Marie Combs also demanded that no prosthetic's were used on her due to her pregnancy. * This is Phoebe's third and final marriage in the series, her first was to Cole Turner in "Marry-Go-Round" and her second was to Dex Lawson in "Rewitched". In flash-forwards, she marries Coop in Magic School. * Holly Marie Combs is noticeably beginning to show her second pregnancy in this episode. * Piper is the last sister to be seen (and heard) on the series. She was also the first in "Something Wicca This Way Comes". * Piper is featured considerably more than either Phoebe or Paige in this episode, largely due to the fact that both Phoebe and Paige died at the end of "Kill Billie: Vol. 2". This is also because Alyssa needed time to visit family during filming and Rose was flying back and forth filming "Planet Terror". Holly filled in the time since Alyssa and Rose took on more screen time while she was heavily pregnant in late Season 6. 7508-1.jpg 7508-2.jpg 7550.jpg * In the first episode, we see a picture of Piper, Prue and Phoebe in this order. In this final episode, we now see a picture of Piper, Paige and Phoebe, with Paige taking the spot of Prue. This can be seen as a tribute to the original picture from the first episode. * Brad Kern stated in an interview that the reason why he never bothered asking Shannen Doherty to reprise her role as Prue for the finale because he felt the episode would have become too focused on Prue instead of the rest of the family. According to the commentary on the DVD, he did not ask Shannen to return due to "various reasons". However, during Oz Comic Con 2013 Shannen revealed she was asked to be in the finale but she didn't like what they wanted to do with Prue as she didn't feel it was true to the character. * The final homage features various pictures of the characters, however, characters such as Prudence Halliwell I, Cole Turner and Darryl Morris were not included. This is due to the budget not allowing them to feature any photographs of actors that didn't play a part in the final episode, as this meant paying them their episode fee. * Piper's granddaughter closes the Halliwell Manor front door in keeping with tradition. * The ending shot of the Halliwell manor door closing and the camera zooming out onto the Halliwell Manor was a re-used shot from "Witch Way Now?", this was due to the limited budget. * The end of the episode featured a triquetra glowing on the screen similar which was used for the "Previously on Charmed shots" in the beginning of the episodes. ]] * Over the course of the series, a total of 610 evil beings are vanquished. The vast majority (466) are demons. 26 warlocks, 39 Vampires, 18 Darklighters, 11 mortals, 8 evil witches and 46 various others make up the rest. The Charmed Ones themselves have vanquished 374 beings. Of the remainder, 23 are vanquished by Cole, 25 by Leo, 27 by Billie and Christy, 34 by other good guys, and 127 by other bad guys. * Telekinetic Orbing was the last power used by a Charmed One in the series, as Paige uses it to send back a Darklighter Arrow into a Darklighter, who was also the series' final vanquish. * In the trailer for this episode, Shannen Doherty as Prudence Halliwell I was featured in some parts. It also features scenes from various earlier episodes; ** Styx Feet Under ** Imaginary Fiends ** Charmed Noir ** I've Got You Under My Skin ** Extreme Makeover: World Edition ** Charmageddon ** Freaky Phoebe ** The Torn Identity ** There's Something About Leo ** Once in a Blue Moon ** Kill Billie: Vol. 2 * When playing their own "Demon Scrabble", future Piper and Leo spell out following names of demons: Javna, Vicus, Crone, Necron, Troxa, Triad, Imara, Sargon, Andras, Libris, Bosk, Zankou, Kurzon, Tracer, Daleek and Furies. **Piper tries to spell Zankou as Xankou. * It can be assumed that within a month after this Piper got pregnant with Melinda Halliwell. *After this episode was aired Charmed became the longest running American show featuring all female leads with 178 episodes. It held the record until 2012 when Desperate Housewives concluded with 180 episodes. * During Piper's cooking flash-forward, we see her trying some sauce and concluding that it needs more wine added to it. Some fans believe this to be a throwback to the pilot episode, in which Piper's power awakens when she doesn't have time to add wine to her sauce in her audition for Quake. **Ironically in the issue Piper's Place a clone Piper is seen tasting food in a similar manner. * Finola Hughes makes an allusion and reference to her TV Show, How Do I Look when she sees Present-Day Victor and says, "How Do I Look?" Glitches *After Wyatt gets his powers, he orbs to Piper's side to prove that he has gotten them back. A portion of the stained windows' frame in the sun room moves, behind Piper and Wyatt as Wyatt orbed. *When Piper is writing her entry, is can be seen that the Book is actually open on the "Love Spell". *When Piper vanquished past Dumain, the screen cut to him writhing in pain as he exploded in front of the Triad's altar, then the screen cut back to show the rest of the room and the explosion happened on the spot where present Dumain was vanquished. Continuity Errors *The last time the Hollow was used, all powers were restored once it had been dispelled, yet Wyatt still loses his powers after the Hollow has been cast out of Billie and Christy. *In "Charmed and Dangerous", a representative aligned with evil and another aligned with good were needed to read the spell banish the Hollow. However, the only Piper, Grams, and Patty read the spell. *Penny reacts as though she is unaware that her granddaughters are the Charmed Ones, despite the fact that she learned this in "That '70s Episode", so she should've already had this knowledge. Gallery Screencaps Piperpain.jpg 8x22-PennyPattyPiper.jpg PowerOfThree.jpg ChrisWyatt.jpg Forever-Charmed-chris-perry-halliwell-15766747-1056-800.jpg CharmedWedding.jpg Charmed822_804.jpg Charmed822_806.jpg Charmed822_807.jpg Charmed822_809.jpg Charmed822_812.jpg Charmed822_813.jpg 8x22-ChrisWyattPhoto.jpg Charmed822_816.jpg Charmed822_821.jpg Manortriquetra.jpg 8x22-WyattChris.jpg Forever-Charmed-piper-and-leo-16120093-1056-800.jpg Forever-Charmed-charmed-13884255-1056-800.jpg Hug.jpg Victor and Penny.jpg Piper and Leo.jpg Leo teaching.jpg Piper book.jpg Photo wall.jpg Write in book.jpg Episode Stills 822a.jpg 822b.jpg 822c.jpg 822d.jpg 822e.jpg 822f.jpg 822g.jpg 822y.jpg Behind the Scenes 10.png 08.png 06.png 05.png 04.png 03.png 02.png Unseen13.jpg Unseen12.jpg Unseen11.jpg Unseen10.jpg Unseen09.jpg Unseen08.jpg Unseen07.jpg Unseen06.jpg Unseen04.jpg Unseen03.jpg Unseen02.jpg Jr-03.jpg Forever_Charmed_Wrap.jpg 8x22-ChrisWyatt.jpg Forever Charmed BTS 1.PNG Forever Charmed BTS 2.PNG Forever Charmed BTS.PNG issue13_page36.jpg Issue12 page05.jpg Issue13 page46.jpg 822j.jpg 822q.jpg 822r.jpg 822t.jpg 41.jpg 432365235.jpg 4585693.jpg CharmedOnSet4.jpg 5014831_f520.jpg 5020766_f520.jpg Videos Charmed 8x22 Behind The Scenes - The Making of Charmed Part 1 Behind The Scenes - The Making of Charmed Part 2 Quotes International Titles *'French:' Forever Charmed *'Czech:' Čarodějky navždy (Charmed Forever) *'Slovak:' Čarodejnicami naveky (Charmed Forever) *'Serbian:' Zauvek Začarane (Forever Charmed) *'Spanish (Spain):' Embrujadas para siempre ('Charmed' for Always) *'Spanish (Latin America):' Por siempre Hechiceras (For Always Sorceresses) *'Russian:' Зачарованные навсегда navsegda (Forever Charmed) *'Polish:' Zaczarowane na zawsze (Forever Charmed) *'Italian:' Streghe per sempre (Forever 'Charmed') *'German:' Das Vermächtnis der Halliwells (The Legacy of the Halliwells) *'Hungarian:' Bűbájosok mindörökké! (Forever Charmed) Category:Season 8 (Charmed) Category:Charmed Episodes Category:Charmed Season Finales